scoobydoomysteryincorporatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Cove High School
Crystal Cove High School is a location on Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. History During class, the gang asks Professor Raffalo about a body they found, wondering what they're cocooned in. He tells the material looks organic but he'll need to run further tests. Later that night, he fakes being attacked by the Slime Mutant, his secret identity. Rung Ladderton stole the crystal door knobs at the school. At lunch, Shaggy says "like", which he promised Velma not to say as much, so Velma gives him a rubber band and tells him to snap it every time he says it. She also gives him a catalog and tells him to pick out a new pair of pants, since Shaggy said he would start caring more about his appearance. After Shaggy doesn't want to, Velma insists she'll pick out a pair for him. Daphne and Fred meet his tutor who turns out to meet this young girl named Mary Anne Gleardan. While they go study, Daphne accidentally bumps into Dr. Luis de Potrillo, an exchange teacher. She notices he dropped a book and inside is a picture of a monster who is spookifying children in Crystal Cove. He picks it up angrily and leaves, leaving Daphne to wonder if he knows something about it. The gang goes to see Dr. Potrillo at school, and ask him about the monster. He tells them his name is Que Horrifico, but they see a pan flute on his desk and begin to suspect him. Dr. Potrillo shows them a slideshow about Que Horrifico, before leaving, saying that he hasn't slept well these last two nights. The gang discusses if he is Que Horrico and decides to keep a close eye on him. They see Mary Anne who reminds him that he was supposed to meet him in the library for his tutoring, although Fred tells her he has something more important to do. At school, Daphne asks Fred if he has any plans for prom, hinting at her, but he doesn't end up asking her. Fred helps a new girl named Alice May open her locker, and gives her a model of the school to help her find her way around. This leaves Daphne jealous. They attend an assembly, which Fred invites Alice to. Mayor Jones gets the school's attention and Sheriff Bronson Stone asks the students not to get into any limos on prom night, due to a Ghost Girl kidnapping young men. Alice leaves and Daphne decides to do research on the missing kids. That night, she looks through the library but she sees someone run past her. She follows them into the locker room, and it turns out to be Alice. Alice says she was using the showers since the water at her house hasn't turned on, and Daphne leaves. Daphne then sees her go into a basement, suspecting her to be the Ghost Girl. At the school during prom, the Ghost Girl comes and chases the gang. They go into the basement, which Daphne had the key to from Alice's locker. Velma finds Alice's backpack which has her clothes along with Deacon Carlswell's Creeper costume. They set a trap and unmask the Ghost Girl as Alice May, who wanted revenge on the gang for imprisoning her father Deacon Carlswell. After Alice is taken away by the police, they notice her backpack wasn't taken. Inside, they find a yearbook with a picture and description of the missing kids, who are known as Mystery Incorporated. }} }} Appearances